


(It Was the Freest He Had Ever Been) With the Promise of Death Hanging Over His Head

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't scared of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(It Was the Freest He Had Ever Been) With the Promise of Death Hanging Over His Head

Dean wasn’t afraid of death. if he ever had been then he wouldn’t constantly be putting his life in danger and then laughing into the face of whatever it was trying to kill him.

What scared him was knowing it was going to happen and _when_ and _how_. 

But with that knowledge a beautiful revelation came to him. He knew there was no stopping it. He had the hindsight not to waste anything. Every drop of water tasted sweeter and all those clichés.

It was the freest he had ever been, with the promise of death hanging over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
